User blog:Four4/ERBoF4 Season 1- Meanings/References
So I'm just listing the 1st episode of ERBoF4 and putting all of the meanings. So...yeah, lets start. ERBoF4 #1 Joker: I'm a master criminal mind, you're a mascot outta his prime! (The Joker is considered one of the most evil villians in Gotham. He is stating that Ronald is getting old, therefore has no chance of winning.) You were made by a weatherman, how sweet! (The character of Ronald McDonald was supposedly first thought of by a weatherman) My laughing gas can beat your shitty burger meat! (The Joker is saying that the gas he makes that kills people is better then the horrible food at McDonald's) Get The Hamburgler to help, I won't be frightened! (The Hamburgler is one of Ronald's friends in their storyline. He dresses as a robber, but Joker says he can't be scared by that.) Once you get a taste of my gas, everything will seem enlightened. (The Joker makes laughing gas that he will use on Ronald.) You're a chump, Mr. Ronald, a real son of a bitch. (Basic insults.) I'll get Bane to dig your grave and throw your sorry ass into that ditch. (In the movie '''Justice League: Doom, Bane digs a grave in the ground and throws Batman inside it.) I was voted greatest criminal of all time! (The Joker was voted the greatest fictional villain in a competition at Comic-Con) Your just a pedo-clown, get back to the grind. (Ronald McDonald always is hanging around with children, so Joker is calling him pedophilistic.) Ronald: You wanna bite of my burger? I'll give you much more! (McDonald's is the most popular fast-food chain in the world. You hear many stories about people finding disgusting things in the food, however, thus he says "I'll give you much more." You killed the second Robin, then became Harley Quinn's whore! (''The Joker murdered Jason Todd, the 2nd Robin personality, in the animated movie '''Under the Red Hood. Harley Quinn is the Joker's romantic interest, so he makes fun of him by calling him the whore.)'' I'm a widely known icon, second to none. (Ronald McDonald is recognizable around the world.) You're just a creepy stalker-type, your career is done. (The Joker will often stalk people in the shadows before killing them. He was killed in most movies he was in, so his career always ends up finished.) I care for children in my Ronald McDonald Houses, (Ronald McDonald Houses are charity hospitals that care for children with sicknesses and allows their friends and family to visit often.) You a creepy clown who's been lookin' up chicks' blouses. (Joker is often seen trying to seduce women into a romance, then flirts with them.) Batman got you good, didn't he Mr. J? (Batman always beats the Joker and sends him back to Arkham Asylum.) Trying to steal from banks, but its you who always pays. (The Joker always steals from banks to become rich. Play on words: "Paying" as in bank also refers to when Joker ends up in prison.) Joker: I'm a boss who bosses around my men. (The Joker is a crimelord in Gotham City.) Scarecrow's my bitch and Catwoman's my whore, (As a villain, he hires many accomplises, such as Scarecrow and Catwoman.) And now my right-hand Penguin can give you a little more! (The Penguin is Joker's criminal sidekick. Joker is introducing him to the battle.) Penguin: SQUAWK! (The Penguin acts like a penguin in his speech.) Watch out, Ronald, for a special birdy beating! (He is stating that he can beat Ronald in the battle.) Me and Mr. Joker will get you retreating. (Ronald won't be able to handle the duo.) My umbrella has a shotgun, what does a Happy Meal do? (The Penguin's umbrella is able to fire ammunition. He leads into his next line-) Gives you a heart attack, some grease, and a toy that smells like poo. (McDonald's burgers are filled with calories and are able to make you sick. The french fries are greasy and limp, and their plastic toys usually reek of the food inside the bag.) You were replaced by a kid and his goat, (In recent McDonald's commercials, the storyline features a small boy and his pet goat who always eat McDonald's food to get healthier.) Now you're nothing but a make-up wearing oaf. (Since Ronald has no career, he just wears make-up and walks around like an idiot.) Careful what you say, this is a childrens' world. (Kids love Ronald McDonald and his fast-food.) Why don't I grab you're umbrella and give you a twirl? (Ronald will beat the Penguin easily.) I'm a fast-food legend getting richer by the minute! (As said before, Ronald is a legend. McDonald's has many locations worldwide and gets a lot of money from it.) Joker here is nothing but an evil, sour lemon. (He simply states that Joker is an evil person.) Thinking you can beat me, thats delirious! (It is crazy to try to beat him in a battle, so Joker shouldn't even try.) One question remains, Joker. Why so serious? (In '''Dark Knight Rises', Joker always threatens to give his victims scars on their mouths and repeats something said by his father: "Why so serious?" This line has become a famous Internet meme there after.)'' So that's it. I'm going to do this for all of my battles eventually. Let me know if you'd like to see more references if I redo this battle! Category:Blog posts